Roginald Galagolia's Story
This is a story and song about Roginald Galagolia, Arista Galagolia's husband, who, carries a pipe in his mouth, has had an accident, and is going to get well soon. Transcript *Narrator: Here comes The Harbour Master, who has arrived with a package to show everybody. *The Harbour Master: Thank you, buddy. Yup. See you tomorrow. Hello. Look what I just got in the mail. Wonder what it could be. You see, I was expecting it, but, you know... (gasps) Oh, look at that! A story that you'll hear. *Arista: Listen, my children, and you shall hear of the night sailing of Roginald Galagolia. *All: Cool. *The Harbour Master: Yes. This is a story of Roginald Galagolia, Arista's husband. *(the story begins while the song plays when the harbour is seen. Sounds of the gulls and horns blaring are heard) *Narrator: All kinds of ships use the harbour at the big station by the sea. There are passenger ships, cargo ships and fishing boats also come here. *(a crane, on wheels, rolls forward under the train cars) *Narrator: They unload their fish on the key. Some of it goes to the shops in the town... *(a crane carefully lifts some fish round) *Narrator: ...and the rest in a special train to other places far away. This is the train the railway men call... *(some fish boxes land carefully on the ground) *Narrator: ...The Flying Kipper. The big ships bring in passengers. Cargo ships carry machinery and over things. *(the big ship is seen) *Narrator: Sometimes, when freight cars land in the sea and are pulled out, the clay is lost, due to the fact that bad engines sometimes cause trouble. *(the freight cars are hoisted safely from the sea, but have lost the clay. A shooting star is seen in the sky) *Narrator: Sometimes, waiting freight cars can be packed in the docks, and even cause confusion and delay. *(some freight cars, that are waiting, are packed in the docks) *Narrator: More fish can be ordered at night sometimes. Sir Topham Hatt says that extra vans should be added to the back of Henry's train. Old vans, that Duck chooses, are the only ones available, and aren't touched in a long time. *(some vans are waiting to be coupled to some extra vans, that are old ones, which are not touched in a long time while Duck shunts them onto the back of Henry's train) *Narrator: Sometimes, a tail lamp can be added on the back of the train. *(a tail lamp is seen on the back of the train. The conductor gives the right away for Henry to take off) *Narrator: When the vans are finished loaded, the conductor gives the right away for Henry to see off with the Flying Kipper. *(cargo is lying on the key while ships and passengers are delayed) *Narrator: Sometimes, cargo can lie on the key, and delay ships and passengers too. Engines sometimes work hard with lots of freight and passengers by delivering them from station to station at each place on time. *(Thomas steams along with Annie and Clarabel, Gordon puffs along with his two green and yellow Express coaches, James huffs along with a empty coal car, a Tar wagon, an empty slate car, a fish van, a boxcar, and a caboose, and Percy chugs along with two tar wagons, an empty stone car, a fuel car, and a caboose. Some circus cars arrive and are hauled by engines working together to take them) *Narrator: Special circus cars even arrive and are shunted around together to make a long circus train. But if engines have too much work, what happens? Cranky sends in some horrid lorries to help, only to have them have accidents, and let Thomas call them The Brothers Grimm like Smashed, Broken, and Sunk, as they are sent away. *(horrid lorries are being unloaded by Cranky to help, but have landed in accidents, then are sent away for being called names by Thomas) *Narrator: The Duke and Duchess of Boxford have come to visit their summer house on board Spencer, their private engine. *(the Duke and Duchess of Boxford are arriving and boarding Spencer the private engine hauling a red coach) *Narrator: Days and nights pass when fog rolls in and covers the Island of Sodor and disappears by leaving it behind. *(the fog enters Sodor by rolling and leaves by lifting slowly. A ship enters at the crack of dawn) *Narrator: One day, a ship entered at the crack of dawn, and arrived to pick up passengers and cargo boarding, and chose Roginald Galagolia for the job. Captain Star ordered everything to board the ship and set off. *Captain Star: Attention, passengers. Please report to the ship and climb on board. *Roginald Galagolia: I'm the one, who will do the job. *(Roginald climbs up into the ship, and as the passengers board the ship, cargo is loaded by Cranky onto it. The horn blares as Roginald starts the ship going. Everyone sails on the ship for many days over many seas) *Narrator: The ship was so big that everyone on the ship sailed with Roginald for many days over many seas. *(as night falls, a fog rolls in, and a storm gathers up) *Narrator: As the ship sailed onward, a misty fog rolled in, and that's when a storm entered. It was a bitter cold winter. The brave little ship was stuck until the ice melted the next spring. *(a bitter cold weather makes the brave little ship stuck until the ice melts the not spring) *Narrator: Roginald barely made it round the next cape. After a lot of scary days without a scratch, he sailed into the port and crashed his bout. But not fifty feet from the trains' buffers. *(as Roginald makes his ship safely round the next cape, during many days without a scratch, he accidentally sails into the port, and crashes his bout, not fifty feet from the trains' buffers, but manages to jump off the ship with the passengers. Just as the ship, that manages to stop, crashes, Roginald and the passengers dive into the sea and manage to swim away for shore) *Cranky: (Spike's voice) Timber. *(Cranky falls and crashes to the ground) *Narrator: Luckily, no-one was hurt, though Roginald had managed to stop the ship, only to splash into the cold sea, and swim out. Oh, and except the crane, that fell down, and hurt himself, but managed to get lifted back up the right way. *All: Poor Roginald, the passengers, and the crane. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was seen in his office, talking to his wife on the phone, and hearing that Roginald was missing after splashing into the sea. *Sir Topham Hatt: That's not like Roginald. Something seems to have happened to him. We'll go look for him at dawn. *(Sir Topham Hatt gets into his car and sets off to find Roginald) *Narrator: As Sir Topham Hatt's car drove away, James passed by with two red and yellow Express coaches. *James: Hello, Sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, hello, James. *(James passes by with two red and yellow Express coaches with Sir Topham Hatt passing by in his car) *Narrator: As Sir Topham Hatt arrived and picked up Roginald, he took him to the hospital where Theodore was being aided by the doctors. *(as Sir Topham Hatt picks up Roginald, who was blue all over, except for some of the passengers, who were wet all over, but were still okay, he drives his car to the hospital to get Roginald treated. Inside, Roginald is put into a tank) *Doc McStuffins: Don't worry, Roginald. Your father, your wife, and the kids are doing great, so we'll have you fixed up by finding the right stuff. *Narrator: Meanwhile, as the kids sighed, Abraham and Arista told them to cheer up. *Abraham: You're lucky he managed to survive the cold and got taken to the hospital to get warmed up and cleaned up. *Arista: Yes. He's doing fine now and getting well treated properly. *(the story ends while the song stops) *Harbour Master: And that's the story of Roginald Galagolia, who is still getting treated properly, and his ship, which is getting repaired by the workers. And don't worry about Roginald Galagolia. He's going to get well treated properly. *Narrator: Will Roginald Galagolia ever get aided and come back to his wife and kids? Will he ever join the heroes for more spoof traveling? And will he ever learn to drive trains properly? That's for you guys to find out. The End. Category:Songs Category:Stories Category:Transcripts